harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor
Trevor was Neville Longbottom's pet toad. He was given to Neville by his Great-Uncle Algie upon Neville's gaining admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography 1991-1992 Neville lost Trevor many times. For example, the first time he came to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, Neville lost Trevor but was soon helped by Hermione Granger who met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley during her search. Professor Flitwick once made Trevor fly around his Charms classroom to skillfully demonstrate levitation spells. , the trio traveled through the common room but was confronted by Neville and a croaking Trevor until Hermione froze Neville using the Full Body-Bind Curse. 1993-1994 In Neville's third year, Trevor was part of the Frog Choir when they performed Something Wicked This Way Comes on 1 September. Later on the school year, Professor Snape made Neville test his Shrinking Solution on the toad with the warning that if made incorrectly, it would likely be poisonous. After Trevor drank the potion, he successfully transformed into a tadpole, much to Neville's delight. However, Professor Snape was displeased and deducted five points from Gryffindor because Hermione had helped Neville create the potion. 1994-1995 Harry used Trevor to practise the Summoning Charm in his and Neville's fourth year. 1995-1996 When Harry encountered Neville in the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express in their fifth year, Neville had a one-handed grip on a struggling Trevor. Later, Neville dumped the toad into Harry's lap so that he could demonstrate the defensive mechanism of his Mimbulus Mimbletonia. This was to Harry's regret when Cho Chang then visited the compartment, as "he would not have chosen to be sitting with Neville and Loony Lovegood, clutching a toad and dripping in Stinksap." 1996-1997 Trevor made a bid for freedom on the Hogwarts Express, but Neville caught him again. Later life At some point, Trevor escaped into the Lake. Both the pet and the owner felt a sense of relief. information on toads, transcript available here Behind the scenes *The species of toad used for Trevor in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) appears to be a smooth sided toad. *A fan-proposed theory stated Trevor was the Animagus form of Neville's Uncle Algie, but this was said to be false by J. K. Rowling.Harry Potter: A Blue Peter Special, transcript available here *In the Spanish translations of the books, Trevor has been translated to be a turtle instead of a toad. *In the scene when the trio leaves the common room to save the Philosopher's Stone, Trevor is mistakenly refered to as a female in the German version. All other times he is mentioned, including all other books, he is male. **In the Polish version, Trevor was referred to as a female too. *In the initial PC release of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, when Harry has a broomstick battle with Malfoy to retrieve Neville's Remembrall, Neville, upon Harry's retrieval of the Remembrall, learns that Trevor is in the Herbology greenhouse and runs to find him, due to the greenhouses containing carnivorous plants. * In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Neville finds Trevor in one of the boats (with a little help from Hagrid). In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film), Neville finds Trevor on the top stair leading to one of the hallways to the Great Hall while Minerva McGonagall is discussing the Sorting Ceremony with the first years. Appearances * * * *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)(briefly) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Trevor fr:Trevor pl:Teodora ru:Тревор Category:Longbottom family Category:Males Category:Neville Longbottom's possessions ‎ Category:Pets Category:Toads